


POSTPOSTSCRIPT

by mewz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Post-Canon, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, anyways rip my hand, bc i also wrote all this in one sitting, earlier today, forgot to throw these in there, fucking around in space, good night guys, html fuckery took like 2 hours btw, i have no clue, idk theres not much else to tag, im gonna give it a rest and sleep it off, it also took 2 hours, my hand hurts so bad, probably, quarantine amirite, so i think im done here, without spoiling shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: !!! huge meat epilogues spoilers, do not read unless you're finished with meat or don't care about spoilers !!!after being manipulated then kidnapped by dirk, aradia escapes to find sollux and give him a much needed apology and explanation.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, bc i dont wanna fuck over the good people, but it's in the background and dave literally gets one not flirty line, just looking for some nice davekat fics, so im not gonna tag it, technically maybe davekat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	POSTPOSTSCRIPT

**Author's Note:**

> this is your last meat epilogues spoiler warning.  
> i whipped this up immediately after reading meat's postscript because it gave me ideas and i started thinking about what the hell happened to sollux and aradia after meat.  
> special thanks to my writer friend and beta reader @GatedGardenHome (check him out on twitter, he wants clout) for giving me feedback and pointing out that this would never happen because sollux is on candy earth.  
> oh well, that's what the not canon compliant tag is for. and besides, fanfic wouldn't be fanfic if it were 100% canon, right?

Somewhere, in the distant reaches of space, a red, god tier blur zipped around. But it was not to be seen by anyone, even if anyone were around, for the one she was looking for is blind. It’s been days. Weeks, even. But she didn’t mind, for the dead are nearly unable to feel burdensome things such as impatience or hunger. Despite that, she knew that her journey is important, and must be expedited somehow, so she reached for her palmhusk, which thankfully hadn’t been confiscated by Dirk, but only had 6% battery remaining. Her lockscreen was a certain gold-blooded boy, and her cold, dead heart skipped a beat when she saw it. Still, she must not waste time. Her battery had gone down to 5%, so she quickly unlocked her phone and called up that gold-blooded boy.

ARADIA: hell0  
SOLLUX: aradia?  
ARADIA: yes  
ARADIA: that is me  
SOLLUX: g0g, it’s ab0ut time  
SOLLUX: where were y0u?  
ARADIA: while i’d l0ve t0 catch up with y0u  
ARADIA: there is n0 time f0r that  
ARADIA: my palmhusk is dying  
ARADIA: i will explain everything 0nce we meet up in pers0n  
ARADIA: where are y0u?  
SOLLUX: 0h, i d0nt kn0w, i c0uld be literally anywhere in this hugeass universe.  
ARADIA: s0llux there’s n0 need t0 be s0 grumpy ab0ut all this  
SOLLUX: i kn0w, i’m s0rry, but have y0u c0nsidered that i havent been in the best m00d since my matesprit left me f0r n0 reas0n and left me in c0mplete radi0 silence f0r perigrees?  
ARADIA: 0h g0g has it really been that l0ng?  
ARADIA: i’m s0 s0rry, i will explain it all 0nce i find y0u  
ARADIA: d0 y0u happen t0 be near a star?  
SOLLUX: yes, actually  
SOLLUX: it’s pretty warm over here  
ARADIA: is it a large, 0range 0ne?  
SOLLUX: i can’t see, dipshit  
ARADIA: 0h s0rry  
ARADIA: well are there any 0ther identifying… landmarks? 0r rather… spacemarks?  
SOLLUX: there is an aster0id belt  
SOLLUX: and after crashing int0 many 0f said aster0ids 0n acc0unt 0f being blind and n0 l0nger having a guide d0g in the f0rm of a l0ving matesprit  
SOLLUX: i gave up and am n0w sitting 0n a small mete0r  
ARADIA: 0h, g00d, i d0 see an aster0id belt ar0und this star!  
ARADIA: i will search it very th0r0ughly f0r y0u  
ARADIA: but f0r n0w, i have to hang up t0 save my battery  
ARADIA: if i cann0t find y0u, then i will call again  
ARADIA: g00dbye, s0llux, h0pe t0 see y0u s00n  
SOLLUX: y0u t00 i guess.

With that, Aradia flew at top speed towards the asteroid belt, wasting no time. With the size of this star, it could take her perigrees, maybe even sweeps, to orbit it, and if that’s what it took to find Sollux, she had to start now. She scanned every single asteroid for him with little luck, so she began yelling his name in hopes that he’d respond.

ARADIA: S0LLUX!!!!

And she continued like this for quite a while. Her sense of time was distorted, on account of being dead and in space, but she figured it had been hours when her voice began to give out. She thought of giving up, or at least taking a break, then she remembered that she was dead, and her need for any sleep or rest had diminished. So she simply cleared her throat and gave her voice some time to recover before pressing on. And luckily, the next time she yelled Sollux’s name, there was a response.

ARADIA: S0LLUX!!!!  
SOLLUX: ARADIA?!?!  
ARADIA: 0H MY G0G, S0LLUX!!!!  
ARADIA: KEEP YELLING S0 I CAN FIND Y0U!!!!  
ARADIA: MY V0ICE IS DYING!!!!  
SOLLUX: 0K!!!!  
SOLLUX: HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!!  
ARADIA: BE NICE!!!! I’M TRYING MY BEST!!!!  
SOLLUX: FINE!!!!  
SOLLUX: SO H0W ARE Y0U D0ING, ARADIA?!?!  
ARADIA: S0LLUX, I CANT TALK RIGHT N0W!!!!!  
ARADIA: 0NCE I FIND YOU AND WE D0NT HAVE T0 YELL, WE CAN TALK, BUT F0R N0W, I’D LIKE T0 SAVE MY V0ICE!!!!  
SOLLUX: 0K, FINE, ILL JUST TELL Y0U H0W I’M D0ING.  
SOLLUX: I’VE BEEN PRETTY FUCKING MISERABLE, ALL AL0NE IN SPACE AFTER MY 0NLY C0MPANI0N ABAND0NED ME.  
SOLLUX: I CANT EVEN CALL UP S0ME0NE T0 C0ME RESCUE ME 0R JUST CHAT!!!!  
SOLLUX: IM FUCKING BLIND, ARADIA!!!!  
SOLLUX: AND I NEVER CHANGED MY PALMHUSK’S SETTINGS T0 ACC0M0DATE F0R THAT!!!!  
SOLLUX: I JUST USED Y0URS BECAUSE IM A DUMBASS!!!!  
SOLLUX: HEY, 0NCE YOU FIND ME CAN Y0U HELP ME WITH MY PALMHUSK JUST IN CASE Y0U DECIDE T0 ABAND0N ME AGAIN?!?!  
ARADIA: SURE!!!!  


They continued on like that for a while, with Sollux complaining and Aradia occasionally chiming in, Sollux’s voice getting closer every time, before Aradia finally spotted a small meteor with a Sollux-shaped object sitting on it. About time.

ARADIA: HEY, S0LLUX!!!! I SEE Y0U, S0 Y0U CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP N0W!!!!  
SOLLUX: 0H THANK G0G!  
SOLLUX: N0W HURRY UP!!!!!

And hurry up she did. She headed directly for Sollux’s meteor, pushing her limits on how fast she could fly. It was beginning to drain her energy, but it didn’t matter. The dead couldn’t feel tired, for they were already drained of any liveliness they once had. If they were revived, however, they’d feel the effects of this, being overwhelmed with a wave of exhaustion and sleeping day and night before finally regaining their energy. Aradia had experienced this the first time she died, but she was hoping that with her second revival, her body would’ve built up a tolerance to this effect. When she got closer to the finish line, she began to slow down to a reasonable speed as to not drain any more of her energy, before she finally was able to stand with Sollux on his meteor.

ARADIA: hey  
SOLLUX: hey y0urself.  
ARADIA: l0ng time n0 see  
SOLLUX: that’s an understatement.  
ARADIA: s0rry  
ARADIA: i kn0w i’ve g0t s0me explaining t0 d0  
ARADIA: s0 explain i will  
SOLLUX: y0u better.  
ARADIA: 0k  
ARADIA: t0 start, when i br0ke things 0ff  
ARADIA: i… wasnt myself  
ARADIA: and i kn0w that’s n0 excuse f0r what i did  
ARADIA: but it's the best way i can put it  
ARADIA: and i really wasnt myself  
ARADIA: i was being manipulated by an0ther  
ARADIA: im talking mind c0ntr0l kind 0f shit  
ARADIA: and at the time, i had n0 idea  
ARADIA: but n0w that i am n0 l0nger under his manipulati0n  
ARADIA: it’s all painfully clear  
ARADIA: s0 i want t0 say i’m s0rry  
ARADIA: and theres a l0t m0re t0 this st0ry  
ARADIA: but i think this is a g00d place t0 start f0r n0w  
SOLLUX: s0 y0u’re saying s0me0ne was c0ntr0lling y0u?  
ARADIA: yes  
SOLLUX: and y0u kn0w it’s a his.  
SOLLUX: s0… wh0 is it?  
ARADIA: dirk strider  
SOLLUX: w0w  
SOLLUX: i never met the guy but from what i’ve heard  
SOLLUX: i w0uldn’t put it past him t0 d0 s0mething like that  
ARADIA: yeah  
ARADIA: he had his reas0ns  
ARADIA: which i myself am n0t t00 sure of  
ARADIA: but f0r n0w  
ARADIA: lets start with us  
ARADIA: s0llux, i kn0w y0u cant see it, but i am dead right now  
ARADIA: s0…  
ARADIA: y0u kn0w what y0u have to d0  
ARADIA: and im s0rry if y0u d0n’t want t0  
SOLLUX: wait what?  
ARADIA: 0h n0, d0 i really have t0 d0 this f0r y0u?  
SOLLUX: d0 what?

Aradia soon closed the distance between herself and Sollux, cupping his face in her hands, as if asking for permission, giving him time to process.

SOLLUX: 0h  
SOLLUX: right

And so they kissed. But the kiss was not without passion, even though it was only necessary to revive Aradia. Sollux put one hand around Aradia’s waist and ran the other through her hair while Aradia decided to sit in Sollux’s lap, running a hand through his hair and over his horns. When they separated, Aradia opened her eyes of a color which will not be revealed for another paragraph, and for a moment, they stayed in that embrace in silence.

ARADIA: so  
ARADIA: did it w0rk  
SOLLUX: i d0nt fucking kn0w, i’m blind, dumbass.  
ARADIA: oh  
ARADIA: s0rry  
ARADIA: do y0u have your palmhusk?  
ARADIA: mine is pretty dead  
SOLLUX: yeah, just get 0ff 0f me s0 i can get it out of my pocket  
ARADIA: 0k

The two stood up at the same time, with Aradia’s arms still wrapped around Sollux’s shoulders. She flashed him a grin, which she knew he couldn’t see, judging by his blank face. He fished his palmhusk out of his pocket and attempted to hand it to Aradia, before realizing her hands were still on his neck. He frowned, and Aradia giggled.

SOLLUX: get 0ff 0f me already!  
ARADIA: oh alright, y0u big grump!  
SOLLUX: anyways, here’s my palmhusk  
SOLLUX: the password is 1101.  
SOLLUX: i guess y0u can use the camera t0 see if y0ur eyes are still dead.

Aradia snatched the palmhusk from his hand, quickly typing in the password as if she had done that many times before and pulled up the camera app. She snapped a secret picture of Sollux, knowing he’d never find out, before switching to selfie mode to check up on her eyes. One gray and the other back to normal. Seems like the kiss had partially worked on returning her soul to her body. She grinned and took a selfie before handing the palmhusk back to Sollux.

ARADIA: well, it seems like it kinda w0rked  
ARADIA: i felt a change, but i didnt want to tell y0u and get your h0pes up just in case it didnt work  
SOLLUX: what d0 y0u mean kinda w0rked?  
ARADIA: 0ne of my eyes is still that gh0stly gray, but the other 0ne is back to n0rmal  
SOLLUX: that’s g00d i guess  
SOLLUX: d0 y0u think we sh0uld try again and see if that helps  
ARADIA: glad we’re on the same page  
ARADIA: let’s fucking g0

This kiss was initiated by Sollux, and to Aradia’s surprise, he seemed to get more into it than last time. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, even pushing his tongue past her lips. She smiled against the kiss and returned the favor, embracing him and parting her lips to let his tongue in. Once they finally came up for air, breathing heavily, there was finally a smile on Sollux’s face.

ARADIA: so  
SOLLUX: s0  
ARADIA: i kn0w last time our matespritship didn’t really w0rk out  
ARADIA: because 0f that dastardly dirk strider  
ARADIA: s0  
ARADIA: wanna start over and pretend that dirk never fucked up 0ur relationship?  
SOLLUX: hell yeah  
ARADIA: great  
ARADIA: itd be pretty awkward if y0u didn’t want to...  
ARADIA: i was pretty happy with 0ur relationship  
ARADIA: before fucking dirk t0ok over  
SOLLUX: that’s g00d t0 hear  
SOLLUX: i was w0rried that i did s0mething wr0ng  
ARADIA: 0h sollux…  
ARADIA: im s0rry i put you thr0ugh that  
ARADIA: i know you can be kinda grumpy and m0ody s0metimes  
ARADIA: but if that bothered me  
ARADIA: i w0uldnt have been in a moirallegiance, then a matespritship with y0u in the first place  
ARADIA: please dont blame y0urself for what happened  
ARADIA: i hate when you d0 that  
SOLLUX: ill try n0t t0… it was all dirks d0ing anyways, right?  
ARADIA: yes  
SOLLUX: then i’ll just blame that assh0le instead  
ARADIA: there you g0!  
ARADIA: we can both blame that assh0le together!  
ARADIA: s0, anyways  
ARADIA: i gotta use y0ur palmhusk again  
ARADIA: so, if y0u don’t mind…

With little warning, Aradia reached into Sollux’s back pocket for his palmhusk, copping a quick feel while she was at it. Sollux was taken aback by this, a golden blush, then a smirk overtaking his face.

SOLLUX: i see we’re already back t0 n0rmal  
ARADIA: yup!  
SOLLUX: that’s g00d  
SOLLUX: i missed n0rmal.  
ARADIA: me t0o

Aradia unlocked his phone again and opened up the camera app. She used it to take a selfie again, this time including Sollux, then opened up the picture to take a look at her eyes. They hadn’t changed much, but she swore her “living” eye looked just a bit more lively. But that may have just been the happiness from their rekindled relationship shining through. It was hard to tell.

ARADIA: aw shitfuck  
ARADIA: still half dead  
SOLLUX: ha  
ARADIA: haha very funny  
ARADIA: anyways, h0w much juice do y0u - HOLY TITS H0W IS IT AT 61%?  
SOLLUX: psi0nics baby  
ARADIA: can you charge my palmhusk with th0se?  
SOLLUX: yeah, 0nce my powers recharge.  
SOLLUX: i’m a bit burnt 0ut right n0w, s0 i’m taking a break.  
ARADIA: alright, well just use your palmhusk to make s0me calls for now  
ARADIA: lets start with karkat  
ARADIA: i have a g0od feeling ab0ut this  
SOLLUX: me t00

After hitting call, Aradia put Karkat on speaker phone so both her and Sollux could talk to Karkat. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Aradia nervously looked over at Sollux, before realizing he couldn’t fucking see, so she just nervously looked at the palmhusk instead. Luckily, on the fifth ring, Karkat finally picked up.

KARKAT: SOLLUX?  
SOLLUX: yup.  
ARADIA: and aradia!  
KARKAT: HOLY SHIT!  
KARKAT: WHY ARE YOU CALLING NOW?  
ARADIA: well, we were wondering if y0u wanted to team up and help defeat dirk strider  
ARADIA: shit, i pr0bably have some explaining to d0  
KARKAT: NO, IT’S FINE, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE DID.  
ARADIA: well, to s0llux, i mean  
ARADIA: he only has a vague idea of what he did t0 me  
KARKAT: WAIT, HE GOT YOU TOO?  
KARKAT: YOU’VE GOT SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO TO BOTH OF US.  
ARADIA: right, i guess this is a go0d opportunity for me to explain  
ARADIA: s0 basically, dirk manipulated me, kidnapped me, stole my s0ul, put it in a bot, and left my b0dy unattended, n0t knowing i had plenty of experience being dead and soulless  
ARADIA: s0 that was when i made my escape  
KARKAT: AH, CLASSIC DIRK.  
KARKAT: I THINK HE DID THAT WITH ROSE TOO.  
ARADIA: oh n0, he got rose?  
ARADIA: i th0ught it was just dave!  
KARKAT: DAVE?  
KARKAT: BUT DAVE’S RIGHT HERE!  
KARKAT: SAY HI, DAVE! I’LL PUT THIS ON SPEAKER PALMHUSK. IT’S SOLLUX AND ARADIA.  
KARKAT: THIS CALL IS ACTUALLY PRETTY FUCKING IMPORTANT, I DON’T KNOW WHY I DIDN’T DO THIS BEFORE.  
DAVE: yo  
KARKAT: OK SO KEEP EXPLAINING, JUST GO BACK A BIT FOR DAVE.  
ARADIA: hi dave  
SOLLUX: hey  
DAVE: oh my god where have you guys been  
ARADIA: well-  
KARKAT: SHUT UP, YOU TWO.  
KARKAT: THIS ISN’T THE TIME.  
KARKAT: WE CAN ALL CATCH UP AND HAVE A STUPID LITTLE REUNION LATER. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, ARADIA.  
ARADIA: right  
ARADIA: so after dirk manipulated me, kidnapped me, st0le my soul, and put it in a r0bot, he left my body unattended  
ARADIA: that was a big mistake  
ARADIA: ive been dead and s0ulless before so i wasnt completely useless  
ARADIA: s0 i escaped and once i figured i was a safe distance away i called up s0llux  
ARADIA: luckily he was nearby, s0 we reunited  
ARADIA: and he uh… was able to revive me, but it seemed to only w0rk halfway  
ARADIA: whatever dirk is doing t0 keep my soul in that b0t is working pretty well, because we were only able t0 get half of my soul back  
KARKAT: WELL, IT’S SOMETHING.  
ARADIA: s0 basically, now wed like to j0in forces in bringing dirk d0wn with you  
KARKAT: FUCK YEAH.  
KARKAT: WE WERE ALREADY PLANNING ON DOING THAT, SO IT'D BE NICE TO HAVE SOME MORE ALLIES.  
KARKAT: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS, ANYWAY?  
KARKAT: I CAN ARRANGE TO HAVE YOU GUYS PICKED UP.  
ARADIA: were in an aster0id belt thats circling a large orange star  
KARKAT: OH FUCK, I THINK WE PASSED BY A PLACE LIKE THAT EARLIER.  
KARKAT: I’M HAVING THIS SHIP TURNED AROUND. STAY RIGHT THERE, AND CALL ME ONCE YOU SEE THE SHIP.  
KARKAT: YOU WON’T MISS IT.  
KARKAT: WAIT, YOU KNOW WHAT DIRK’S SHIP LOOKS LIKE, RIGHT?  
ARADIA: yes, i was literally 0n it  
KARKAT: DON’T GET ON IT. MAKE SURE IT’S US YOU’RE JOINING, OK?  
ARADIA: ok, i will  
KARKAT: ALRIGHT, I’M GONNA HANG UP NOW IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY. JUST HANG TIGHT FOR NOW. BYE.

And so the pair hung tight for the next several hours. They filled those several hours with stupid games, making out in an attempt to fully revive Aradia, but mostly just to make out, long conversations, and Sollux napping. Aradia envied him, because as much as sleep beckoned her, she was the pair’s eyes and couldn’t risk missing the ship. She was able to stave off the urge to sleep, despite it probably being weeks since the last time she slept, since being dead dramatically diminished that need. Unfortunately, being alive returned it, and there was often a recovery period from being a literal dead girl walking. Though she hadn’t been dead for as long as she was last time, and was only half alive this revival, she had expended a lot of energy flying around space, so that began to take a toll on her a few hours into their wait. Still, she powered through, keeping herself occupied and fighting off sleep long enough to see a ship passing through.

ARADIA: oh l0ok, a ship!  
ARADIA: d0esnt lo0k like dirks, so it must be karkat and the others  
SOLLUX: hell yeah  
ARADIA: lets fucking g0!

And so she grabbed Sollux’s hand, flew towards the ship, and they fucking went.

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad i was finally able to write an arasol fic!!! i really love this pairing but i havent gotten any good inspiration until now, so i hope i did them justice! i hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you did, i love reading comments and chatting with the people who leave them. if you don't want to comment for whatever reason, that's fine i still love u no homo thanks for reading <3


End file.
